


Wires

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, implication of past trauma, 日狛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: 日向不知道狛枝害怕肢体接触。





	Wires

第一次的触碰纯属意外。

狛枝对日向告白，用一贯的轻佻态度，并没有认为会被当真。

“好。”但是日向说。一时间狛枝的反应只有“嗯？”。

“我说好。”日向说。“‘你们’需要帮助。”  
他指刚醒来不久的“绝望残党”，他们不像那五人一样通过自己的意志走出游戏，醒来时记忆都相当混乱：没有像理论上那样失去游戏中的所有记忆，而是与本有的记忆混在了一起——大概到最后时游戏的程序已经被篡改到无法预测后果。  
苗木他们认为这是件好事。“至少有一部分美好的记忆被保存了下来，”苗木说，他眼里的光是真诚的，“再加上日向你们的帮助，一定能度过难关。”

“我可以试着和你建立更亲密的关系，”日向一脸严肃地说。“你们需要帮助…尤其是你。”

“试试看吧，狛枝。”他捏了一下狛枝的手，很快松开，狛枝的眼睛一下子睁得很圆。“请多指教。”日向说。他的脸有点红。他觉得狛枝沉默得有点久，于是在气氛变得更尴尬之前离开了。

狛枝低头看着自己的手。  
“日向君。”他喃喃道，然后用力捏住自己刚刚被碰过的地方，直到浮出淤青。

第二天他在半梦半醒中听到有人敲门。  
“是我。”是日向。狛枝感到困惑，日向从来没有一大早找过他。

“日向君，什么事？”  
“…我带了早餐。”  
狛枝清醒了过来，因为惊讶。

白面包，牛奶，煎好的番茄和香肠，还有蛋糕。  
“……不知道你喜欢吃什么。”日向抢在狛枝发问前说，他语速很快，像是咬牙切齿一样，但脸又开始发红。  
“为什么？”狛枝笑着问。  
“因为…不是…”日向挣扎着。  
“因为日向君是我的男友了？”狛枝笑得更灿烂了，眼睛眯成一条线。  
“…是的。”  
“我明白了……日向君是第一次谈恋爱？”  
“闭嘴！”日向感到烦躁，就像在“游戏”里那样，狛枝总是能轻易点燃他的怒火；但是狛枝开始乖乖地把黄油涂在面包上，他看着他，又忘了生气。

“……对不起。”日向忽然小声说，狛枝好像没有听到，他又说了一遍。  
“什么？”  
“之前…我在…”他想起那次尴尬的会面，狛枝被绑着，躺在地板上，他因为对方的几句挑拨就放下餐盘落荒而逃。后来狛枝有吃到那些东西吗？他想象他伏在地板上的样子，不安地摇晃起脑袋想把那画面驱赶出去。  
“可是日向君做的是对的呀。”  
“！？”  
“像我这种人就该——”  
“不是的！”狛枝愣愣地看着他，像是不明白他的意思，日向沮丧地叹了口气。“好了快吃饭吧。”

“……你很饿吗？”日向觉得自己准备得东西有点多，但是十分钟过去了，狛枝还在吃。  
“不饿，但是日向君特地给我的，要认真吃完才行。”他连说话都有点气喘吁吁了，明显是吃了太多的东西。  
“别再吃了！”日向夺过他的叉子，狛枝开始咳嗽。“…天哪。”他埋怨自己没有早点发现，这家伙一向是不能用常理计算的不是吗？

“日向君……”狛枝快要咳出眼泪来了，那样子看起来像在祈求一样。  
“不行，别再吃了，每天给你做还不行吗？”  
这时日向才开始清楚地意识到他给自己定下了多么疯狂的契约……跟这个人谈恋爱，他真的不知道能坚持几天。

“好点了吗？”他想拍狛枝的后背让他好受点，被避开了；他有点惊讶但没太在意。

“今天有什么安排？”他问，狛枝只是看着他。  
“…出去走走怎么样。”狛枝点头，日向把他的手托起来，动作轻柔地拔掉针头——这段时间他已经学会了如何手法专业地拔针，但是不知道为什么，狛枝还是颤抖了一下。

他们在树林里走，今天的天是阴的。  
狛枝出神地看着树丛之间、动物活动过的痕迹，不知道为什么日向觉得他看起来有些冷。

“你可以牵我的手。”日向不小心脱口而出，立刻就后悔了。他以为狛枝会嘲笑他，会讲一些让人心烦的话来扰乱他的善意，但是狛枝的目光依然盯着之前的方向。  
“日向君，我是男的。”他说。日向惊讶地看着他。他一直以为这句话该由他对狛枝说，在对方和他开种种擦边球的玩笑的时候；他以为狛枝想和他牵手，他以为这是狛枝想要的。

“…我不是…我并不是很在意男生还是女生。”日向很困惑，所以只好想到什么说什么。“我只想让你们好起来。”

“日向君好温柔啊。”狛枝说，语气在日向听起来非常的…疏远，像是在说跟自己完全无关的事情。

“怎么回事？”日向把他拉过来，让他们面对面。“不是你说…喜欢我？不是你说‘如果和日向君交往一定很幸运’？？”上帝他又要脸红了，都是因为是第一次谈恋爱…他需要这么安慰一下自己。

然而狛枝并没有回答他，而是又露出那种让人发冷的笑容……别那么想。日向对自己说。不要那么想，不要光顾着害怕，了解…试着去了解他。  
他默默给自己打着气，然后。

“狛枝。”  
“嗯？…………………………！？”  
日向抱住他。狛枝果然是冷的吧，在发抖。  
他原本只是想表明他的决心，这个拥抱原本并没有什么跟情爱有关的因素；但是狛枝在他怀里，消瘦，还发着抖，他投入在这个拥抱里的情绪一下子就加深了。  
多么滑稽啊。他想。他知道自己当不了任何人的英雄，也知道这一时的冲动是幼稚的。但是现在这个身体在他的怀里、在他的保护范围内，他想，或许只在这几秒内，他确实可以拯救他。

狛枝不知道日向是这么一个喜欢肢体接触的恋人。  
在交往的几天内日向已经习惯了触碰他：肩膀上的一个轻拍，手上的一握，甚至有时，他会把他落在脸上的头发撩到耳后去；日向做着这些事情，仿佛两个男人这样一点都不尴尬，仿佛触碰他这种垃圾并不让人恶心。  
他很惊讶。日向君还有很多他不知道的一面。

这个月来他觉得不像活着，像在一个梦里。因为现实世界当然没有人想对他温柔、想真心触碰他。触碰——他感到后脑针扎般的刺痛。

他没有告诉日向——没有办法告诉。  
一开始他觉得这不是真的，很快就会结束了，只是不经意的。  
但是一天又一天，一些可怕的事情发生了，他开始怀疑…他开始有这种错觉……如果日向的那些触碰，确实是温柔的。  
他无法去思考这件事情；那种可能性塞住他的眼耳口鼻，让他难受得快要爆炸了。

日向不知道，他已经很久没有跟人肢体接触过，七年…或许十年；而过去曾经有过的都只让他感到疼痛。  
“我们也不想碰你。”那些人说。“但是你是个坏孩子，你太恶心了，所以要把你弄得更脏。”那些触碰总是带来疼痛，带来比疼痛更可怕的、深深的羞耻。  
他想告诉日向，却害怕自己的一声咳嗽就会把对方吓跑。

他在洗碗，同时在想事情，忽然从后面被抱住的时候，他吓得把手里的杯子摔了出去。

“对不起。”日向有些狼狈，“想吓你…好吧看起来真的吓了你一跳。”  
“哈哈，日向君好吓人！”

日向露出有点恼火的神色，“闭嘴…”他说，但是他捧起狛枝的手，“手受伤了吗？”不知道为什么他的态度越来越温柔，像对待一个临死的病人。

他们每天都出去“约会”。坐在甲板上，树丛里，海边。  
普通的寒暄问话过后不知道还能说什么，日向开始对狛枝讲自己小时候的事。  
“……会不会很无聊？”有时候他会停下来问。  
但狛枝只会笑着说，“不会呀，日向君居然会愿意和我这种人分享自己的事情”。  
“别再这么说了。”日向说，有时为了强调自己的观点还会一边捏住狛枝的手腕。  
“诶？”  
“别再说什么‘我这种人’了。从这一点开始改变吧。”  
“改变？”狛枝一脸茫然的样子让日向把他的手捏得更紧了一点。  
“…是啊。从这一点开始吧。”  
“日向君想让我这种人改变什么啊。”他的笑容有点撑不住了，日向以为是自己把他捏疼了，连忙放开一点。  
“不是‘我这种人’，只是‘我’。”  
“‘我’？”  
“对的。‘我’。‘我’是和其他人一样的人，‘我’是有价值的存在。”  
“…可是我没有啊？”  
“不是！”意识到自己声音有点大，日向感到脸在发烫，但是他坚持说下去：“‘我’也是一个人，‘我’和其他的人一样，是有价值的。”  
“有才能的人有价值，那不包括我。”  
“不……”日向闭紧眼睛，又睁开。“每一个人都有自己的价值，或许有才能的人能为社会做更多的贡献，但是每个人有不同的角色，只要追求自己的幸福就好。”  
“…………幸福？日向君在说什么啊？”不知不觉狛枝已经收起那副嬉皮笑脸，这样的他让日向感到一丝畏缩，但他不让自己后退。

“一个普通但是过得开心的人，你不觉得那是有价值的吗？”  
“…………”  
“一个有才能但是犯罪害人的家伙，难道比不上一个为妻女的幸福而努力工作的普通人吗？”他已经不清楚自己在说什么了，狛枝没有表情的脸让他慌张。“就比如你，被我喜欢着，难道你想告诉我，我喜欢的人是一个废物、而我是一个不会选择的笨蛋吗？”  
“日向君……”狛枝伸出手，日向不敢动因为他忽然觉得空气变得非常易碎，但是狛枝的手在碰到他的脸之前就缩了回去。  
日向不明白发生了什么。

“日向君喜欢一个废物。因为日向君是笨蛋，是没有才能的预备学科。”  
“你…！”  
“但是日向君…”  
“？？”  
“喜欢我……？”  
“啊？”  
“骗人的吧。”狛枝的语气比平时显得更加自暴自弃，日向几乎就要发火了——他以为他们在做什么——如果不是看到狛枝脸色发白。

“够了，回去吧。”他以为他用的是愤怒的语气，结果说出口只是无力。

“最近很苦恼？”苗木注意到了。  
“……是啊……狛枝…他不怎么合作。”日向苦笑道。  
“或许需要更多耐心吧。”  
“是啊……我会的。”日向说。其实他并没有表现出的那么苦恼，他想苗木应该也注意到了。他发现只要比对方更无赖，狛枝就会拿他没办法；不知为什么，他觉得这是件好事。

“日向君又来了吗，不愧是没事做的预备学科啊。”比如狛枝这么挖苦他的时候，他不再觉得那么刺耳，因为狛枝说这些话的姿态不再像过去那样轻松——他还有其他要应付的事。

“我继承了‘神座出流’的不少能力，现在可是个超级天才呢。”日向随意地说。  
“那只是人造的才能，又不是你的。”  
日向停下手里的事。  
狛枝睁大眼睛看着他，他以为戳到了日向的痛处，但是对方笑了。

“你对我说话越来越不客气了？”  
“什么？？”  
“这样挺好的，总好过你挖苦自己。”  
“日向君是抖M呀。”  
“随你怎么说。”日向又工作了一会儿，然后放下了在写的东西。

“狛枝。”他忽然说。“来接吻吧。”

薄丝一样的寒气从狛枝的脊椎底部向上缠绕，很细，但是因此能盘入每块骨骼的缝隙，四处透风。  
但他没有说话。没有在日向捧起他的脸时推开他。

日向只是很轻地在他嘴唇上碰了一下。

“并不恶心啊。”日向说，像是松了一大口气。  
狛枝无法形容自己的感觉。太多太过汹涌让人无法承受，他吓得闭上了眼睛。  
但是日向把那当成了什么暗示，又吻住了他，轻轻的，缓缓的，日向嘴唇上柔软的纹路和他的交叠、摩擦，他听见自己的呼吸声，很大声，是破坏这美好的丑陋的声音，日向大概以为他被吻得喘不过气了，最后在他嘴唇上轻轻咬了一下。

“你的嘴唇很软。”他听见日向有些不好意思地说。  
这大概是日向的第一个吻，狛枝不用睁眼也能感觉到日向在脸红着傻笑；但他同时也感觉到有什么东西在脑壳中尖锐地叫嚣着，他听到类似海水声和收音机里听到的杂音，在耳道深处炸开又重组。  
他看着日向，以为自己要暴露了，以为日向会问他为什么在哭，但是日向只是不好意思地揉了揉鼻子。  
他偷偷摸了自己的眼睛，是干的。

日向越来越喜欢触碰狛枝，喜欢揉他的头发，喜欢有事没事地搂他，像只粘人的大狗一样。或许这是青春期男生的行为特征，或许热情亲近是日向的本性，他甚至开始相信，或许日向君就是喜欢碰他。  
喜欢碰他，喜欢和他亲近，这意味着什么，他的表层意识并没能挂上钩。  
只是这让他更加难以说出口了。  
他不知道在这个节点上告诉日向他害怕被人触碰还能有什么意义。难道在忍受了这么多次之后，只为了看日向讶异惊慌的神色吗？难道要剥夺日向从他这个无聊的人身上所能获得的一点点快乐吗？  
不他什么都不该说。因为像他这种人就应该承受命运带来的一切，就该痛苦，就该永远活在起起伏伏的困惑中。  
但是……但是日向君说他不该说“这种人”。日向君说如果否认自己，就等于在说日向喜欢跟一个废物纠缠不清。虽然那天之后日向为自己的“强词夺理”道了歉，但是狛枝开始忍不住顺着他的逻辑去想。  
那是另一件他不该做的事：他不该给任何人添麻烦。  
只是在日向之前，他从没想过否定他人和否定自己居然可以变成同一件事。  
日向让他为难，他感到自己甚至丧失了自我否认的权力。

当他终于意识到这意味着什么的时候，他惊慌地叫了出来。

“怎么了？”日向匆匆从隔壁的办公室赶了过来。  
狛枝正捂着脸。他从指缝里看着他的“恋人”，即使被手指的阴影挡住也能看见对方一脸慌张、因为跑得太快而喘着气。他感到黑色的液体从喉咙里翻腾出来涌上脑门，温度极低，把脑里的胶质一点一点地冻住。

“没有…只是做了个噩梦。”他小声说，怕声音不受控制。  
“噩梦？”日向看起来稍微放松了一点。然后好像意识到什么一样，开始露出不好意思的神色。  
此时狛枝才发现自己的病服乱七八糟的，只松松地披在身上，腿和大部分前胸都露在外面。  
日向咳嗽一声，扭过头去：“…我…我去给你…倒杯水。”

“日向君。”狛枝叫住他。日向像是被钉住了一样站在原地，不敢走也不敢回头。

“日向君。”他又叫了一次，语气放得更轻，他知道自己在做什么，但是日向君的反应那么纯情，让他愧疚。

“创。”他叫日向的名字，声音像蒙着一层雾气；然后他成功了，那就是最终瓦解日向自控力的钥匙。

他把整个脸埋在枕头里。当日向问他为什么不转过来的时候他说自己害羞。  
他知道日向想要这个，他的肢体语言多少有暗示，虽然大概本人也没察觉。  
这有什么奇怪的呢？日向是个普通的健康的男孩。现在他们在一起，不管是为了工作还是一时被迷惑，既然日向君对触碰他产生了欲望那就应该——

那动作是轻柔的，虽然生涩，但是是带着情绪的。愚笨如他也无法否认。  
但狛枝还是感到被刺穿了。疼痛形成一面巨大的墙把潜在的快乐都隔绝在外面。日向君不会明白这是一件多么可怕的事情，允许他人的触碰。对日向来说那都是自然而然的事，是交流，是人类共通的爱慕表达。  
狛枝听着耳边日向满足的呼吸，感到前所未有的迷失。日向温柔地亲吻他的后颈，他的肩膀，他问他还好吗。他还想碰他的性器，被狛枝拒绝了。我很害羞呀日向君。他还是这么说的，日向无奈地在他的肩膀上亲了一下。

我让你快乐吗日向君。他问。男孩愣住了，然后有些害羞地把脸埋在狛枝的头发里。  
是啊。日向说。很温暖很柔软。感觉像是被接受了。感觉一切都被包容了……抱歉我是不是说得有点多？  
没有啊日向君。我很高兴我让你那么想，我很高兴我能让你——  
我是很高兴。日向握住他的手把脸贴在上面。但是你能为自己高兴吗？你能因为自己…而不是因为让我高兴而高兴吗？你的手有些冷。你的手有些冷我能让它暖起来吗？

狛枝嗅到铁锈的味道。他感到幸——他无法说出那个词所以他只能感到痛苦，与本该感到的幸福等面积的疼痛，他整个人没入浴缸的底部。日向君不在这儿，他在卧室——现在是他们的卧室——里熟睡着。日向君想要抱着他睡觉，他问他这样能不能不让他做噩梦，能否让他暖和、让他感觉好一点。

他无法告诉他。

这一切都是错的啊。他想这样说。我却纵容它错得越来越离谱了。  
回不去了已经回不去了。  
因为能感觉到的已经不止是痛苦了——那种他——像他这种人应该感受到的唯一的东西——因为光已经漏了进来，漏进这个本身只存在黑夜的房间，这里有的只是污物，无法被照亮，刺眼的，刺眼无意义的光和——加热的和——融化——可是污物融化只能变得更加混沌不堪的——

刀口扎进手心他想让自己停止思考。但是那些感觉还在飞快地旋转着。  
他把刀子拔出来又刺进自己的大腿、另一只大腿。  
他感到自己好像曾经做过类似的事，这感觉甚至是熟悉的，至少比那种日向强行让他感觉到的暖融融的感觉要熟悉。他一下一下地刺着，直到浴缸里的水全被染红。视觉开始模糊了。大脑也迟钝起来。太好了。他想。终于可以休息一下了。终于可以不用感觉到痛……不用感觉到比痛更可怕的暖意。  
温柔的水抚摸着他的每一寸皮肤。像在母体。那时他还未对触碰感到害怕。那时他还是一个全新的、无所畏惧的生命，那时他还是爱与被爱着——像任何一个普通的人一样。

醒来时他感到很困惑。  
这是一种无知的、轻松的困惑。就像婴儿出生时。  
日向君看起来很糟糕。非常糟糕。就像三天没吃没睡一样。他很好奇发生了什么事。

“日向君……”他轻声说，声音很虚弱但是喉咙并没有什么不适，他受到了良好的照顾。日向注意到他醒了过来，然后就像是光照进黑暗的房间一样，他阴沉的脸一下子就亮了起来。他猛地握住狛枝的手。刺痛。刺痛。狛枝想起来了。

“你醒过来了！”他听到日向说。日向听起来那么开心，那么痛苦。狛枝想，至少这一刻日向君与我感同身受。

“对不起，狛枝对不起——”  
“日向君为什么要道歉…”他平淡地说，“…日向君什么都不知道啊。”  
“不是的狛枝——我喜欢你！真的喜欢上你了——如果一开始还只是责任的话现在是真的——对不起我看了那些资料——我知道你过去发生过很多不好的事，我发誓他们不会再发生了所以——请你让我——”日向紧紧地抱住狛枝，输液的吊瓶都开始晃动——他无法控制自己，整个身体都在颤抖。

我也喜欢你。我也喜欢你。  
狛枝在心里尖叫着。

但是他连骨头都开始疼了。

\--- END ---


End file.
